A Speedster's Revenge
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Sequel to You Just Messed With The Wrong Speedster. What happens when a villain of Flash's tries to steal Kid Flash from him (Set AFTER Season 2) Rating at T because of some cussing later on.
1. Chapter 1

A Speedster's Revenge

July 25th 2016

It had been a little over a month since they lost Wally West, and the team was still working to fight evil, but they were also still in mourning over the loss of one of their founders. The legacy of Kid Flash however did NOT die as Wally had already said he was passing the title of Kid Flash down to his first cousin once removed. Bart was happy about it when he first found out back on Santa Prisca, but now, and ever since that fateful day one month ago, he felt like he was living a lie by taking up the mantle of his cousin.

Bart Allen was sitting in his room in Central City thinking about the short time he had with his cousin. He couldn't get over the loss but he did feel better knowing that he wasn't a fraud. Artemis AKA Tigress told him that herself and was happy to see her departed boyfriend's legacy was going strong with Bart.

As he drifted deeper into thought, his Team comm link beeped. "Impul…..Kid Flash here, what's going on Mal." It would take some time to get use to using his cousin's hero name.

_"You're needed in Central City. Heat Wave is destroying the city and it's more than you can handle by yourself, Flamebird's about to Zeta to the location now. Flash is on his own mission in Tokyo."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a flash." Bart said and soon enough he sped to his closet and a second later he was speeding out of the Garricks' house and right for downtown.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Downtown Central City

Heat Wave was really setting the city ablaze, but suddenly a blur sped past him and put out the fire close to the villain. The blur stopped and the villain was ready to stop this annoyance that was Kid Flash and deal a blow to Flash's psyche. He aimed his gun and fired a blast of fire right at the 13 year old hero. He was about to move when the fire seemed to turn away.

"How?" Heat Wave said, shocked that the fire was actually moving away from his target.

"You really think you can hurt my teammate, not going to happen." A voice said and as Heat Wave searched for it, he was punched in the face by the young speedster.

As Kid Flash went to an area, he was grinning; then spoke. "So, Flamebird, pretty crash entrance."

"Thank you, Kid, but right now; we have to stop him. I can get the fires under control, but while I'm concentrating on that, you have to watch my back." Flamebird said as she appeared from behind a nearby pillar.

"No problem, cuz." Kid Flash said; knowing that Wally and Flamebird were close like siblings.

The young speedster then took off and was really giving it to Heat Wave who couldn't keep up. As Kid Flash ran around, Flamebird was standing still and concentrating on reducing the fires all around downtown. Bart was dodging all the fire the villain sent his way but the flames were hitting the area and starting to spread.

"Kid; take him out; the fires are getting too out of control, even for me." Flamebird said, straining to get the new fires under control.

"Right." Kid Flash said, and with a speed that matched his grandfather's he went after Heat Wave and with several quick speed punches took him out. "I'll be back after I get him to jail."

Flamebird only nodded and kept her concentration on the fire. She knew she couldn't put it out, but she did have an idea of what she could do. She moved all the fire into one large ball and made a stream of the fire come toward her hands. Flamebird was ABSORBING the fire into her body and by the time Kid Flash returned; the massive fireball was gone. He sped right over to her and when she turned and smiled at him, her legs gave out and she started to fall.

Kid caught her and picked her up. He then ran to the nearby Zeta Tubes and went in.

"Recognized Flamebird B08; Kid Flash B23"

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower Med Bay

Batman was there and after hearing what happened on the mission, he knew his daughter was just exhausted.

"Good work, Kid Flash." Batman said.

"I never knew that Reiena could exhaust herself like that." Kid said, but then he realized he used her civilian name and cringed waiting for the punch to come.

"If you were not Barry's grandson, you wouldn't be found for a long time." Batman said, but when Bart looked at him, he saw the Dark Knight smiling and then pulling his cowl off. "Wally knew the twins' identities when they all three were just starting out. As long as you don't slip up like you did with Beast Boy, then you won't disappear."

"You know, the history books say you didn't ever show emotion, but now I see that you are capable of it. Glad the twins came into your life." Bart said, having pulled off his mask and smiling his usual smile.

Just then Flamebird started to moan as she woke up. When she sat up, she saw that her father was not wearing his cowl.

"You better run Bart." Were her first words as her eyes focused on the speedster.

"It's alright, Reiena, he can know." Bruce said; a small smile on his face.

"Is Heat Wave in jail?" Flamebird asked; reaching up for her domino mask.

"Yea, and that was incredible how you got the fire out." Bart said.

"I didn't put the fires out, I absorbed them. My body can only take so much before it gives out." Reiena said, revealing her blue eyes to Bart. "Wally would be proud."

At the mention of Wally's name, Bart tensed. "I know he was going to let me be Kid Flash, but I didn't want it this way."

"Heroes die, and for someone with Wally's powers, it's hard to find someone to live up to the name and legacy that person held." Reiena said.

Bruce was smiling, but he was also leaving out of the room to give the two teammates some privacy to talk.

"Thanks, Reiena." Bart said.

"You know, Wally gave me a nickname the day we met, you can call me Rei." The 19 year old hero said as a smile formed.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I called you cuz on the battle field." Bart said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. In a way we are cousins; growing up with Wally around all the time we didn't see each other as friends, we became siblings." Reiena said as she sat up and leaned against the angled head of the bed.

"If only grandpa and I could have run faster." Bart said, looking from Reiena to the floor.

"It wouldn't have mattered; Wally wanted to help his family save the world." Reiena told the boy.

Bart let out a small laugh. "He did say he didn't want to me to take all the credit for saving the world."

"That's the Wally I know; couldn't stand it when me and Dick had to save his butt." Reiena said.

"Why don't you rest some more, I'm sure Aqualad has some missions that need to be done." Bart said as he pulled his mask back on.

Reiena didn't fight it; she lay back down on the bed and started to drift off. The last thing she saw before embracing the needed sleep was Bart placing her mask back on.

"Thanks, cuz." Flamebird said as she was slipping into a restful sleep.

Bart smiled, she saw him in the same way she saw his cousin, and with that he headed out to walk around Watchtower.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Central City

He's had three years to plan his revenge on the speedsters of this time, but now he's learned that he had an ace in the hole. Returning from the future, he discovered that a family member of his own had arrived in this time, and now he could get the ultimate revenge on the speedsters of this era.

"I'll teach Allen to mess with my family." The figure said to himself.

With that he walked over to some pictures he had up of Flash, Kid Flash and a new one to the era, Impulse. He took darts and threw them at the two FLASHES but left the image of Impulse alone.

"Think you can take my grandson away from me, Allen, I'll show you."

With that said, the figure sped out of the room to begin his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say a couple of things before Chapter Two begins.

Thank you to a guest and Shikamaru 85 for reading this, but to fully understand this story, you must read it's predecessor, You Just Messed With The Wrong Speedster. The second is that I think I'm going to be a little evil by the end of this chapter, so please don't yell at me :(

* * *

Chapter Two

Three Days Later

Kid Flash was patrolling Central City but just as he was about to finish, a blur sped past him. He knew it wasn't his grandfather or Jay Garrick (the ORIGINAL Flash) as this streak was yellow. There was only ONE other speedster in history (that Bart knew of) that would be in Central City, but he had to check it out. The streak in front of him was moving at the same speed as Kid Flash himself, so it proved that it wasn't Wally. The mystery streak soon turned into an alley and the alley came to a dead end.

Kid Flash had skidded to a stop and when he saw the person before him; Bart stood still.

"Hello grandson; so I see you has corrupted my family's name by siding with that no good Allen." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked, not remembering anything about any other family members that were like this person.

"I'm surprised my daughter, Meloni didn't tell you about me. But then again she did marry your father." The figure said; and he seemed to have a hatred for Don Allen.

"Wait a second…now I remember. Granddad told me about you. I don't care if we are related; there's no way I'd join your side, Zoom." Kid Flash said.

"We'll talk another time, boy, and then you will see things my way." Zoom said and he vibrated through the wall behind him.

"Better talk to Grandpa about this." Kid Flash said, and with that he headed to Barry Allen's home in Central City.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; Two Hours Later

After hearing what happened to his grandson; the second Flash called a meeting with the original seven along with Tigress, Kid Flash, and Flamebird.

"Zoom has returned, and I just found out that he is Bart's OTHER grandfather." Barry said to the assembled heroes.

Flamebird and Tigress tensed at the memories of when they battled Zoom three years ago. EVERYONE was shocked to hear that Kid Flash was related to a villain. Batman was even surprised.

"Mom and dad use to tell me about one of granddad's villains, and I vaguely remember mom being sad about what all her father had done. Why would Zoom be here in this decade?" Bart asked.

Barry let out a sigh; he didn't like thinking about it, but now his grandson was curious. "Zoom has always hated me, but now I see another….stronger…... reason as to why. Three years ago he was able to build a machine to try and take my speed away."

"He also used me as collateral to get Wally to steal the last two parts for the machine." Tigress remarked as she pulled off her mask.

"Zoom is vindictive; when Wally, Dick, and I got to the warehouse where Artemis was, it was all a trap for me and Dick. With all three of us captured and being tortured, there was no way Wally would put us in harm's way. It didn't matter what Wally did as Zoom electrocuted us anyway and when Wally brought the last piece…" Flamebird started, but took a deep cleansing breath. "We watched Zoom beat the crap out of him and break his arm in nine different places."

"Wow, that was so not crash." Bart said.

"He said this in front of all of us: He was going to steal Wally and Barry's speed, then see what he could get out of the three of us." Artemis said.

"After I studied the machine itself, I discovered that trying to take the speed from Robin, Cardinal and Artemis would have killed them. They are not connected to the Speed Force as all of you speedsters are and so any speed they have is natural." Batman said.

Artemis and Flamebird didn't know that part about the machine. They were both shocked, but then their shock turned anger toward Zoom.

"Bart; you know you don't have to face Zoom alone. We're stronger now and we also know how he works." Artemis said as she turned to the new Kid Flash; Flamebird only nodded.

"Thanks guys. He said we'd meet again soon, so I need to be on my game." Bart said.

"I know the team is on its own now, but we should have everyone on alert." Green Arrow said, not wanting to 'lose' Artemis again.

"I'm sure Kaldur will agree, and I'll be there for Bart whenever he needs it." Flamebird said.

"Very well; the entire team will be put on high alert while Professor Zoom is on the loose." Batman said.

"All of you need to be careful; no mission while Zoom is around will be a solo one, and Bart; you need to watch your back. As Artemis and Flamebird have said; they will be there for you when you need help. Do not take their offer lightly." Superman stated.

"After hearing what HE did to Artemis and the twins, not to mention Wally; I think backup would be helpful. I need to head home; I'm sure the Garricks are worried about me." Bart stated, showing some spite for his mother's father, and with that he was giving permission to leave.

After the second Kid Flash left, Batman noticed the looks that Artemis and Flamebird had. "The Justice League will be on the lookout for Zoom, but what Clark says will hold; no solo missions, not even patrol in Gotham."

Flamebird knew her father was worried about her from three years ago, so she didn't argue and just nodded.

"Tigress; when you're not on missions with the team, I would like you to patrol Gotham with Flamebird. I am needed on a mission off world, so I will not be around. I trust you can tell your brother to be careful as well, since he's left the game for a while." Batman said as he looked from Artemis to Flamebird.

"What about Robin?" Artemis asked.

"I will talk with him and explain that until Zoom is caught or returns to him own time, he is benched from Gotham patrol. As for team missions, only when his expertise is needed." Batman said, knowing that Tim wasn't going to like it, but it was to keep him safe.

"Alright, I'll head out to talk to my brother." Flamebird said and with that she and Artemis were granted their leave.

"I never would have guessed about Bart being related to Zoom." Barry said quietly.

"He chose yours and your son's path, not Zoom's. I'm sure that Zoom will try anything to get to you." Batman stated.

Barry/Flash knew Batman was right; and so he took his leave to go see Iris and make sure she was alright with her pregnancy. He needed to be with his love right now, and also needed to be there for his grandson when he was needed.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Blüdhaven

Before she left Watchtower, Flamebird made a call to someone that was out of the game for a while, but she had to make sure he would stay safe. She was met in a familiar warehouse where just months ago she watched as Artemis went undercover as Kaldur'ahm's Lieutenant in his undercover mission to infiltrate the Light.

"What's going on; you know I'm taking a break." A voice said and a figure came forth. He was well built and his unmistakable blue eyes showed that he was curious about this meeting.

"Dick…..I don't know how to say this, but Zoom's back in our time. He ran into Bart, and at a meeting we just had; Batman wants ALL those on the team to be safe and if you have to be on a mission of your own to be teamed up with someone." Flamebird told the young man.

Dick couldn't help but remember what Zoom did three years ago and he knew that given the change the villain would do it again; this time using **Bart** against his grandfather.

"Thanks sis; I'm sure Barb can take some time off from Gotham and help me here in Bludhaven." Dick said.

"There's one more thing, and to be honest I didn't believe it at first. Zoom is Bart's grandfather on his mother's side. Bart knows what happened to us with our last encounter, so he's going to play it safe as well." Flamebird said as she looked at the floor of the warehouse and removed her red-orange domino mask.

Dick walked over to his sister and hugged her, they were always close and he could tell that she was worried about not only him, but the new Kid Flash and ALL of her family. "Don't worry; until I hear from you I'll stay safe. Also, Bart's a hero; he's proven it to us time and again since he came to our time."

"I know, but what if Zoom finds a way to manipulate Bart like he did Wally." Reiena said, thinking about what happened to her older brother the last time they faced Zoom.

"Wally had plans when he found out where he was going for those items. Bart is Barry's grandson; he's got the Allen wit. I'm sure if anything happens, he'll figure out something. He is a bright kid after all." Dick said, and with those words a smile came to his sister's face.

After they said their goodbyes; the two headed out of the warehouse.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

One Hour Later; Central City Suburb

Kid Flash returned home and before even going into the house he spun around at a high speed and was now Bart Allen holding a Kid Flash costume (if anyone saw it and asked; he was getting ready for Halloween." He headed into and instantly turned around to close the door.

"Jay…..Joan; I'm home. There was a meeting at Watchtower and I was needed in attendance." Bart hollered (but not loud enough to be heard by anyone outside of the house.)

When he finally turned around he saw the house was pretty much destroyed, as if a tornado had hit. He sped through the entire house and found no one. He went to his room and saw a message on his wall.

**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D SEE THINGS MY WAY**

**-ZOOM**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Infinity Island Area

On a small island not far from the home of the League of Shadows was a new building, well it was about three years old, but still relatively new compared to the ancient castle on the larger island. In the main room of the building there were two single lights shining over two figures that seemed to be motionless.

A third figure came into the room and was grinning as the taller of the two figures the light shined over started to wake up. "Hello, Jay."

"Why did you kidnap us?" Jay asked.

"You being the first Flash AND my grandson is living with you are the main reasons, but then again, why wouldn't I make the first Flash suffer as well." The third figure said.

"You can do what you will to me, but leave Joan out of it." Jay said as his face was hit by the light.

Every wrinkle could be seen in the man's face, but that didn't slow him down, especially four months ago. When Neutron attacked Central City the original Flash came out of retirement for one night to help his protégé and the others to stop him.

"Oh but Jay, without BOTH of you, I can't bring Bart here. Get comfortable, Jay." The man said, and that's when he turned around to leave out.

Jay knew he had to do something to try and free himself and his wife, so he put his superpower to work. As his super speed went into high gear something didn't seem right as he heard electricity crackle and soon Joan was screaming in pain. He stopped vibrating his body and the electricity and screaming stopped.

"Don't think you can get out. You and your wife are wearing very special collars. If you try vibrating out of your restraints the collar on Joan will shock her. Your collar is designed to draw electrical power from your speed whenever you use it." The captor said as he turned around and walked into the light.

"Why are you after Bart?" Jay asked.

"I figured you'd ask, and you do have a right to know since you are his caregivers. Bart is my grandson and yet he chose to follow BARRY's line of work. With his powers, Bart could have helped me take over the 25th century, but now he's **playing **hero." The captor said.

"Now I recognize you; and you won't get away with this Zoom." Jay said as he struggled.

"I hope to and you two are going to be my incentive to lure the boy over to my side." Zoom said and with that he walked out of the room.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower

Kid Flash had returned to the orbiting headquarters of the team and the Justice League after calling Mal to get as many young heroes as he could to a briefing. As the second young speedster exited the zeta tubes a reassured smile came to his face as he saw who all was gathered: Aqualad, Flamebird, Tigress, Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, Nightwing and Miss Martian.

"Wow, wasn't expecting the original team." Kid said as he saw all of the heroes ready to fight.

"What happened, Bart?" Aqualad asked as he stepped forward.

"Zoom kidnapped Jay and Joan Garrick. Jay as some of you know was the ORIGINAL Flash, but I'm worried because of what I saw painted on the wall of my room." Kid said as he pulled out his phone and uploaded the picture he took of the message his other grandfather left him.

Tigress, Nightwing and Flamebird were furious; and everyone else saw it in their body language. Miss Martian and Aqualad may be part of the original team, but they were on another mission when their friends faced Zoom. Robin, Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl didn't know what was going on, but they had heard it from their mentors or friends about this Zoom and that NO ONE was to be on a mission alone.

"Batman's been keeping track of all things that have future tech in them after what happened three years ago. There are four places that seem to have it." Robin said as he pulled up the data that Batman had in Watchtower's computer.

"Very well; Batgirl and I will coordinate from here. Alpha squad will consist of Aqualad, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian and you will head to Japan's smallest island where this signal is coming from." Nightwing started. "Beta will be Flamebird, Wonder girl and Guardian who will be heading to New Zealand. Delta squad will head to Peru and Superboy will lead with Lagoon Boy and Bumblebee. Gamma will consist of Tigress, Robin and Kid Flash. Be careful on this one as it's a small island about 50 miles from the home of the League of Shadows."

Everyone got into their squads and before they all headed to the Zeta Tubes, Guardian and Bumblebee hugged each other goodbye as did Wondergirl and Robin. Flamebird was standing there and Nightwing walked up to her.

"We're older now and stronger. I know it was hard seeing Wally get beat up like he was, but now we know how Zoom works. The team looks out for each other, and Bart is no exception. Be careful out there and watch out for the rookies." Nightwing said as he gave his sister a hug.

This reassured her and she returned the hug. "Thanks bro, and don't worry, I won't cause any undue risk to the team."

Nightwing knew she was telling the truth, but he was a little nervous as this was her first time leading a group that WASN'T the original members. With that said, Alpha was the first to leave out.

"Recognized Aqualad B02; Miss Martian B05; Blue Beetle B22"

"Good luck guys." Guardian said as he and Beta squad headed up to the tubes.

"Recognized Flamebird B08; Wonder Girl B21; Guardian B24"

Delta then headed to the tubes and their departure was announced.

"Recognized Superboy B04; Lagoon Boy B18; Bumblebee B17"

Soon enough Gamma headed out on their mission.

"Recognized Tigress B07; Robin B20; Kid Flash B23"

"You think they'll be alright?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know Barbara, I really don't know. If one of the teams does encounter Zoom…I'm sure he has ways to catch any and probably all of them." Nightwing said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose through his mask.

"I know you guys had it rough when you went up against him three years ago, but you've all grown, and I know that Artemis will protect Bart." Batgirl said as she walked up beside the former boy wonder.

Nightwing let out a breath he had not known he was holding and smiled at Batgirl. The two of them then pulled up all the images of the four areas and set to linking the various comms to their right areas.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Gamma Squad; Three Hours Later

After they arrived back on earth, they used the Blüdhaven base to get Bioship and with that, they headed to their destination and as soon as they arrived, Tigress got the feeling that Gamma Squad was at the right place. Her assassin training and hanging around the twins for so long really helped her realize when something didn't feel right.

"Tigress, you alright?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yea, let's go and BE CAREFUL." Tigress stated, and Robin nodded. Kid Flash also nodded and so they headed out toward the building.

When they were at the door, Robin went to work and was working on breaking the code so they could enter. It didn't take but about 30 seconds before they heard the door open and all three headed into the building. They had gone into the building and suddenly a trap door opened right under Robin. He didn't have time to react and was separated from Tigress and Kid Flash.

"Robin!" Tigress shouted as she got to the trap door but there was no response.

"Looks like Gamma has the right place." Kid Flash said, a bit of a shake to his voice.

"We'll save Robin and the Garricks. Let's get going." Tigress said as she stood up and started walking forward.

Kid Flash was right behind her and the two started investigating the building.

* * *

What has happened to Robin, will he be in Zoom's clutches or will he find a way out, you'll just have to wait for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Watchtower; Two Hours Later

Nightwing and Batgirl were keeping an eye on everything when they started getting calls from three of the four squads sent out.

"Alpha squad reporting; the future tech detected on the island was nothing more than a beacon." Aqualad said.

"Beta squad found the same thing." Flamebird said.

"Delta discovered a beacon as well." Superboy told the two heroes.

"Alright…..Gamma squad, what have you found…Gamma, report." Nightwing said.

The other end of the line did not spark to life, and that worried Batgirl as she felt that Nightwing was about to really worry.

"Gamma reporting in; Kid Flash and I got separated from Robin, I think we're in the right place. We'll work to get him back, but it could take some time." Tigress said over the link. "Right now, we don't need any more people here as there is a risk that we could get caught as well."

Nightwing didn't move when the words came over the connection. His first instinct was to get to the island as fast as he could; but he also knew that Tigress was right; the more people there, the more hostages Zoom can take.

"We read you Gamma, be careful out there. Alpha, Beta and Delta; return to Watchtower to await the next update." Batgirl said as Nightwing didn't respond back to the young heroine.

The connections closed down and Nightwing walked over to a nearby wall and punched it with all his might. There was a slight dent and Batgirl went over to him, putting her arms around his stomach.

"I'm sure Artemis will get him back without him being harmed. You said it yourself she's fought Zoom before." Batgirl said as she rested her head on the first boy wonder's back.

"I should have sent another senior member with Artemis and Bart." Nightwing said, beating himself up inside.

"They'll save Tim and the Garricks, I know they will." Batgirl said, and with that Nightwing turned around in her arms and hugged her back.

"Thanks Barbara." Nightwing said and with that he headed out for a break and to meet up with the returning squads.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Gamma Squad

Kid and Tigress were staying together and when they heard screams of pain along with muffled screams, they knew they were getting close. The two heroes took off running, and suddenly they were in a large room where they saw the Garricks tied up. They knew that Robin was captured somewhere as they the Garricks were not gagged.

"It's nice to see you again Artemis, and hello grandson." A voice said and movement was seen.

Kid Flash and Tigress didn't move as they saw Robin being held against Zoom's body. The third Robin was bound with what Artemis figured was future tech around the arms, his wrists bound behind his back and special ankle restrains that wouldn't allow much movement beyond walking, They were positive that not only the boy's utility belt, but his gloves as well were removed. A collar was around his neck, but it didn't look like an inhibitor collar. When they saw Robin's face, Zoom was covering the young hero's mouth to keep him from talking.

"Let all three of them go, Zoom." Tigress said as she pulled her crossbow off her hip.

"I'm sorry my dear, but no. I want the boy that stands beside you. He may be Kid Flash now, but he's also my grandson." Zoom remarked.

With that, the villain walked backward, Robin moving with him and soon Zoom pulled a switch. Jay started vibrating against his will, as the heroes saw he was trying to keep his speed in check. Soon Joan and Robin started screaming in pain, and both were also seizing up. After about a minute, Zoom cut the machine off.

"Curious….I can siphon off Jay's power and use it to shock Joan and Robin. Also, the original Flash has found out that there is no escape as even if he tries to vibrate out on his own to free himself, then the shocks activate." Zoom said, a smug grin coming to his face.

"Take me instead." Tigress said.

Robin began protesting as he tried to get free or even free his mouth and Kid Flash was about to object when he saw his other grandfather's face and a 'twinkle' in his eyes.

"But who will you replace?" Zoom asked, hoping he had guessed right in his mind.

"I'll take Joan's place. Please, just let her go and allow Kid Flash to get her back to Mt Justice." Tigress said; a pleading sound in her voice.

"I'm curious, why replace Joan, why not save your little friend here." Zoom asked.

"Jay's not getting shocked at all; Robin's young so he can handle it, but for Joan, I'm sure her body can't handle much more." Tigress said as she dropped her crossbow.

"I have to say, I did enjoy our last visit…alright; Bart, you can get Joan back to Mt. Justice, but you should return here without your Martian teammate's ship. I'll give you four hours, if you're not back here by then, I'll shock Artemis and Robin for five minutes straight…..AND activate one of their comm links so everyone can hear it." Zoom informed the boy and with that, Kid Flash ran over and quickly untied Joan. He helped her stand and was heading out when he looked at Tigress.

"Before you go; tie Artemis to the chair and place the collar on her." Zoom said.

Bart looked at Joan and she nodded showing that she could stand until the boy returned. He grabbed Tigress as he ran past and quickly tied her to the chair. Zoom had been watching and was satisfied with the work. After the collar was placed on her, Tigress knew she was in for it, but she had to at least get Joan out of there. Once Tigress was secured, Bart picked up Joan and got her to Bioship.

"I have to say, I hope he doesn't make it back in time." Zoom said; an amused tone in his voice.

At that point, he was ready to get Robin completely secured so he couldn't escape and so he dragged the boy wonder over to a strange hook. Once Robin was attached to the hook by a small ring that was on his arm restraints, Zoom walked away for a moment. He returned with a thick metal ring and secured it over Robin's mouth. The villainous speedster then headed over and activated a separate switch and Robin was hoisted up into the air.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Three Hours Later; Happy Harbor

Bioship (in camouflage mode) arrived at the ruins of Mt. Justice and Bart left out, but not before mentally telling Bioship to contact M'gann. He then took off running and was hoping that he still had time to return before Zoom would hurt Tigress and Robin.

Joan was worried for everyone that was in Zoom's clutches, but more so for Jay as she wasn't sure what would happen if Zoom forced him to shock the young heroes enough. One scenario that was going through her mind was that Jay would vanish just like Wally had, where another was that the intense and forced use of his speed power would kill Jay.

Twenty Minutes Later

Miss Martian, Nightwing and Batgirl came flying up to Bioship. Joan was happy to see them, but she didn't leave the ship. As M'gann used her telekinesis to lower Nightwing and Batgirl onto the ground, the three of them headed into Bioship and they made sure Joan was okay.

"We'll get you to Watchtower to check you out better." Nightwing stated.

"Thank you Nightwing; I just hope everyone's okay." Joan said and that's when she was about to drop to her knees. Nightwing caught her and helped her stay standing.

Batgirl and Miss Martian didn't say anything as the Martian took her place at her ships helm and activated some seats. The other three then sat down and they headed into space to get to Watchtower.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Same Time, Zoom's Island

Bart came running into the room and Zoom smiled. "Good boy, now let's just give you a new look."

Zoom started to run around Bart at a speed he could match, but he didn't know what his evil grandfather would do so he stayed still. After Zoom stopped, Bart saw everything with a yellow tint now. As he examined his outfit, it was nothing like the one he had been wearing. The main colors had been reversed and the lightning bolt no longer had its white circle backdrop. Even the bolt itself was turned a different way. The gloves and boots were not pointed as they went up the legs and arms.

"Fine, as long as everyone stays safe, I don't care." Bart said; a tone of disgust and anger in his voice.

"One last thing; from now on you'll be called Kid Zoom; after all you're my protégé now, and I want everyone to know it." Zoom remarked.

Bart only nodded as he knew that anything aside from that action would endanger his friends and honorary great grandfather.

"Good, for right now, take a walk around the island, but if you step one foot off it from now on, I'll know." Zoom said, and with that he left the 13 year old alone with the hostages.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Watchtower

Bioship arrived quickly and the original seven were back at the orbiting satellite to check on Joan and find out what she knew.

"I wish that Artemis had not sacrificed her safety for mine." Joan said as she sat in a chair not far from the league members with the original team around as well.

"Joan, is it alright if I scan your mind so everyone can see what happened?" Miss Martian asked.

Joan Garrick knew of the Martian abilities as she'd heard of them from Jay along with Barry and Wally. She nodded and M'gann link her up with everyone present so they could see what Joan went through before arriving at the ruins of Mount Justice.

"I am sorry for what you went through, and what Jay is STILL going through. Zoom used my twins and Artemis to keep Wally in line three years ago, but now Robin is in danger and has never handled Zoom. Artemis will keep them alive and whatever Zoom wants of Bart, he would only do it to protect innocent people." Batman said, after seeing what Joan knew.

Nightwing, Flamebird and Batgirl were all tense; they knew that Artemis could take care of herself, but if Tim was being shocked, what could they do. Soon enough Nightwing excused himself and so did Flamebird. Batman had a vague idea of what his children were going to do, and he hoped that it would work.

The meeting continued as Joan had questions; she'd never heard of Zoom except for once when Barry let his name slip, and she wanted answers.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Gotham City; One Hour Later

This area of Gotham wasn't the worst nor was it the best. There was one person they needed to talk to, and they hoped she was here right now. The twins made their way to the apartment building when suddenly they had to dodge three shuriken heading their way.

"You 'heroes' have done enough to my family; faking my sister's death for starters." A voice said.

"Jade; please we need to talk, it's about Artemis." The girl of the set of twins stated.

"You really think I'm falling for that." Jade said from the shadows.

"Cheshire, she's been taken captive, and your skills may be just the ones we need to free her and the other hostages." The boy said.

Suddenly; a figure appeared right in front of them after jumping off the fire escape. She was dressed in a green female ninja outfit with black hair and a red striped, cat like white mask.

"Well well well, if it isn't the brat wonders. What's my sister gotten herself into now?" Jade Nguyen-Harper asked.

"Did she ever tell you about what happened three years ago?" Nightwing asked.

"I heard some about it. I wanted to go after this Professor Zoom myself for breaking her ribs." Jade said as she removed her mask, knowing that these two knew her real face.

"It was worse than that, but right now, Artemis exchanged her freedom for another captive Zoom had and the way we heard it from the captive he let leave; he's gotten even more sadistic than he was. We don't know what he's up to, but we think it has something to do with Kid Flash." Flamebird said.

"I thought Artemis' boyfriend died." Jade said; a 'purr' in her voice at the thought that a hero died.

The twins had to compose themselves after hearing the way Jade said that, but soon enough Nightwing drew a breath. "Wally's cousin once removed came back in time from the future and is stuck here. Before he died, Wally told Impulse that he could become Kid Flash after we were done fighting the Light."

"So, another speedster huh; well, I guess I do owe Wally's cousin something since Wally made Artemis happy." Jade said after thinking about it for a moment.

"We'll let you know when we need your help. Thank you Jade; we wouldn't have come to you if we didn't think you could or WOULD help." Flamebird stated.

"Just get ahold of Red when you need me, I'm sure even though he's getting back into fighting shape, he's got his comm link."

"Alright; oh, how's little Lian doing?" Flamebird asked.

"She's good, I was weary of leaving her with you, Flamebird, but she was happy and well cared for, so I will be calling on you when mom or Artemis can't watch her." Jade said, and with that she put her mask back on and disappeared into the shadows.

"When did you babysit for Jade?" Nightwing asked his sister.

"Right after Wally… Roy was training, and Artemis was grieving so she needed to be with Jade and Paula. Artemis said I could be trusted with Lian so Jade trusted her sister's judgment and left Lian with me." Flamebird said as the two 19 year old heroes headed out.

Even after a month, it was hard for her to talk about her 'older brother' without breaking down. The loss was hard on everyone, but to the twins, Wally was their first friend that shared their double life so it was a special connection. They also knew that they had to help Bart and Artemis, along with Tim and Jay Garrick, so they knew that coming to Jade AKA Cheshire was the right choice.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Washington DC, Four Hours Later

In a small apartment in the nation's capital; Roy Harper was taking care of his daughter. He knew that Jade needed to go see her mother for a bit so he was happy to watch little Lian. Just as he finished feeding her the front door opened and Jade came walking in sans her trademark Cheshire mask.

"How did it go with your mom?" Roy asked.

"Fine, she's doing alright and happy that Artemis is actually alive. Oh, by the way, I ran into a couple of your little sidekick friends, the twins." Jade said as she walked up to her husband and took Lian to burp her.

"What did Nightwing and Flamebird want?" Roy AKA Red Arrow asked, knowing that if they came to Jade, it had to be something that only she could handle.

"Artemis has been captured. The twins say that it's a villain called Professor Zoom, I heard about what this guy did to my sister three years ago, and it turns out he has more hostages and is using them against Kid Flash to get him to cooperate." Jade told him.

Roy knew that Kid Flash couldn't be Wally and having heard about a new young speedster, he figured it had to be this new kid. "I don't get it, why would the twins come to you?"

"I don't know, but when they are ready for my help, they will contact you." Jade said as Lian finally burped to relieve the gas in her stomach.

"Alright, well I have to get back to training or Green Arrow will hunt me down." Roy said as he went to change.

"Okay, Red; say hi for me." Jade said as she started cooing at Lian.

Same Time; Zoom's Island

He was only given about half an hour with Jay, Robin and Tigress, so he took his grandfather's advice and walked the perimeter of the island. He didn't know what to do, he was sure that Zoom had implanted a tracking device on him so he couldn't leave the island without him knowing.

"I'll do whatever it takes….I mean I did come back to be a hero and stop the Reach Apocalypse." Bart said as he stopped and looked out at the ocean.

All of a sudden, his comm link beeped and it was Zoom's voice coming over it.

"Time for you to go on a mission." Zoom said. "Come back to the building so I can give you the details."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Bart said as he activated the comm, which he figured Zoom had switched out for his team comm. He then sped back to the building, regretting what he was about to do.

* * *

So, Nightwing and Flamebird feel that Jade can help them save her sister and the others.

What will Zoom have Bart do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Zoom was ready to send Bart out and lure Barry into a trap that he was sure there would be NO escape from. Not even the Justice League would be able to save him from this one.

"So, you understand the plan, right?" Zoom asked Bart.

"How do I know you'll keep your word and let them go?" 'Kid Zoom' asked.

"Oh I can do even better than just freeing these three; I can save Wally." Zoom said.

Bart along with Tigress, Robin and Jay were shocked; Wally was dead, how could Zoom save him from that.

"Before the question comes out, I'll explain. Your cousin is alive but trapped in another dimension called the Speed Force. It's what gives ALL us speedsters our power and anyone can travel into it given the right speed. When those energy blasts were hitting him; they only strengthened his connection to the Speed Force." Zoom said.

Tigress let some tears fall; could Wally really be alive, and just trapped. Jay let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he had in him, and Robin was shocked. 'Kid Zoom' was shocked as well, but he knew he had to do what his maternal grandfather asked of him, anything to save Wally.

"Alright; I'll let you know when I have Flash in place." Bart said; a sadness in his voice at the thought of betraying his paternal grandfather.

"Very well; before you contact me I will enter the speed force and get Wally so that he will be here when you return." Zoom said.

With that Bart headed out to let Zoom fulfill his new promise. Zoom grinned and not even the hostages saw it as they were all three thinking about Wally still being alive. He knew that his hostages would still be there as the young heroes would be shocked if Jay tried ANYTHING to get free.

YJIYJIYJI

El Paso

Jaime Reyes was worried, seeing Bart upset about his 'great-grandparents' had him remembering when Ty went missing, but to know about Zoom and what he did to three of the original team members and Flamebird, well he couldn't really think. After being dismissed upon return to Watchtower; Jaime went home to keep himself and Scarab busy.

They were blasting rocks in an area not far from where he and Bart were attacked by Aqualad while the team leader was undercover. He was just blasting rocks when all of a sudden Scarab entered his mind.

_"I am picking up a sonic frequency that is matches that of a speedster; be careful as it could be the Professor Zoom we were warned about."_

"Thanks, Scarab; I'm looking now for him or Bart." Jaime said as Scarab activated one of its special visions for his partner.

Before he knew it, Jaime saw the speed trail and thought it was Flash as this one was more red than yellow. Soon enough the blur at the front of the trail stopped, Jaime didn't know what to say. He knew it was Bart, but what was up with his outfit was something the third Blue Beetle needed to learn. Before Jaime could open his mouth, Bart started running right toward him.

_"The Kid Flash must be doing this because of his maternal grandfather. Remember we were told that Tigress and Robin were taken captive and the Original Flash is one as well. We must attack, but there are things we can do that will not hurt him."_

"Right." Was all Blue Beetle could get out before he had to quickly dodge a speeding 13 year old by taking flight.

With hesitation in his mind; Blue Beetle activated his weapon and aimed it at his friend. Bart was getting an idea, and he knew that Jaime would figure it out soon.

_"To stop him, we must hit one of his legs; without that he cannot use his super speed."_

"Alright; low intensity, we don't want to kill him; just keep him still." Jaime told Scarab.

_"Agreed; setting to low."_

With the setting changed, Blue Beetle fired it and Bart stopped right in front of a large boulder. Just one second before the blast was at his leg, the young speedster zipped away and the blast destroyed the boulder. Blue Beetle kept firing, and was destroying more and more boulder as Bart passed by them.

"Bart, please; tell me what's going on." Jaime asked, wanting his friend to talk to him.

'Kid Zoom' said nothing, but then he started running around randomly and the rocks were moving. Without saying anything he stopped for one second and posed. This was familiar to Blue Beetle and that's when Bart took off for the next part if Zoom's plan…lure Barry into a trap.

_"The Kid Flash has done that pose before, what was it he said…..Curb the attitude; gain a little altitude, Hermano."_

Jaime remembered this and so he activated his wings and flew up. Once he got to the right height, he saw what Bart had done.

In the scattered rocks was a message:

Only doing this because Zoom says he can save Wally; that he didn't die.

Please let my grandfather and the team know. I won't allow him to hurt

Artemis, Robin and Jay so that's what's going on. If he can save Wally

then I have to take the chance. Sorry hermano.

_"I have saved the image of this message in my data banks and can upload them to Watchtower's computer for everyone to see."_

"Alright; let's get this info to the Team." Jaime said and with that he flew back to El Paso and the closest Zeta Tube.

He quickly arrived outside an abandoned and out of order porta toilet and once he went in, a light surrounded him and a computer voice activated.

"Recognized Blue Beetle B22"

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Inside the Speed Force (No sense of time within)

Wally didn't know how to get out, all he did was keep running and he couldn't find an exit. He knew this was a one way road from the first time he got hit by the Chrysalis energy, but he had to help is uncle and cousin stop this device. As he ran, he thought he saw something up ahead that seemed to just enter the area. As he got closer; he saw a yellow streak and figured it was Bart; the he too had somehow gotten pulled into this place. Just then, he got a better look and wanted to get away from this person.

"Hello, Wally." A voice echoed.

All of a sudden an item attached to the front of his costume and a second later it exploded. Even in this strange area, the explosion threw Wally back and into the strange walls that surrounded him.

"I did say I could get you out of here, I didn't say it wouldn't be without injury." A figure said as he walked up to the unconscious body of Wally West.

Wally was picked up by the stranger, and with a speed that matched Barry and Bart's left out of the area.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; Two Minutes Later

"Recognized Blue Beetle B22"

"What's up, Jaime." Mal said, greeting Jaime.

"Got some news about Bart. Right now we just need the original team here." Jaime said.

"Alright. Calling out to founding members of the team and Flamebird; you're needed at Watchtower, we have a lead about Bart." Mal said as he activated the frequencies for the original seven members of the team. About five minutes passed after the call went out and the Zeta Tubes came to life.

"Recognized Nightwing B01; Aqualad B02; Superboy B04; Miss Martian B05; Flamebird B08"

The five heroes came running as they materialized and Blue Beetle stepped forward.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll let Scarab upload the image." Blue Beetle stated and with that, his back started glowing and Scarab linked up to the computer system (thank you Batman for allowing that).

Soon enough Mal pulled up the image that Scarab had uploaded, and all the senior members of the team were speechless.

Flamebird and Nightwing almost broke down; there was a major reason they didn't: Zoom could be lying, but what if this were true?

The others were shocked as well, but the twins had a completely different relationship with Wally than the others did.

"If this is true; then I can see why Bart is doing this; but what else will Zoom have him do? We must let Flash know about this, and everyone must still be weary of Zoom. The ordinance the League put into place until Zoom is caught STAYS in effect." Aqualad said as he stepped forward from his surface world family.

The senior team members nodded and so did Mal and Jaime.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Zoom's Small Island; One Hour Later

The three captives were still secure and as Tigress looked around, she saw a strange form coming out of the shadows. As light started to hit the figure, the young archer/martial artist perked up as she saw the unconscious form. It was still clad in the costume it disappeared in, but the hair was a dead giveaway. Zoom soon came into view within the light, and walked past them.

"I'm going to get him situated; then I'll return. I'm sure Robin wants to talk with you and Jay." Zoom told Tigress.

With that, the villainous speedster headed out of the room. Tigress was grateful that Tim wouldn't stay gagged for this whole ordeal, but then again, Zoom may have another reason for allowing the 14 year old to speak now. It was then that Professor Zoom returned, and he did just as he said and lowered Robin so he could remove the future tech gag that had been applied earlier.

"I'm sure Bart is working to capture Barry right now, so why don't you three talk among yourselves." Zoom said and with that, he left the three heroes alone.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Central City; Same Time Frame

Flash had been alerted to what happened, and he was as shocked as everyone that Wally COULD be alive, but he was also weary because Zoom could be lying. The fastest man alive was out patrolling his city when he was cut off by a speed trail; but it was more red than yellow, so he had to follow it. The two speedsters were going at the same rate, and quickly, as they locked eyes, Barry knew it was his grandson, but what did Zoom do to his costume. Bart led Barry to an abandoned part of town and before Flash arrived, he activated his 'new' comm and contacted his other grandfather.

"Bart, please; we'll save them all together, but don't work for him. You're good, we both know it." Flash said, hoping there was a way to get Bart to come back to Watchtower with him.

"Sorry, Gramps; I can't risk it. Like I left for Jaime to see; I have to take this chance." Bart said softly.

Just as Barry let his defenses fall; Bart saw someone zip past, and then quietly walk up behind Barry. The new speedster vibrated his arm at a superfast speed and shoved it right throw Barry's body. This kind of internal disruption put Barry in so much pain that he passed out.

"Not bad, grandson; maybe you **are** meant to be on my side." The figure, now revealed to be Zoom said as he walked over to Bart and put a hand on his shoulder. "As promised, you will see your cousin again; while you were out figuring out a plan, I entered the Speed Force and got him out. He's waiting for you back on the island."

Bart couldn't believe his ears; Wally was still alive, but honestly, what was the price he just paid to get him back. Zoom picked up Barry and then motioned for Bart to come along and the two conscious speedsters took off for the base.

YJIYJIYJI

Infinity Island

The League of Shadows had control over this whole large island and some of the smaller islands around it, but something was happening on one island that was just outside of their border. Ra's Al Ghul had been brought back with the Lazarus Pit after Black Beetle stabbed him through the chest, but now he was angry about some other villain working so close to his precious League's base.

Standing before this seemingly immortal man were his two best assassins: Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"I do not like the thought of another villain with his own agenda being so close to our base. I want you to find this person and END them." Ra's said as Sportsmaster and Cheshire rose from their bows.

"Yes Master." Sportsmaster stated. "Come on, Little Girl."

With that, Cheshire just glared at her father; still, she may have a daughter and husband, but this was a good source of money **for right now**. The female assassin was also keeping her eyes and ears open so she could let her husband know if the twins needed to know anything. The two of them left out and took some troops with them.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Zoom's Island

The evil speedster had not returned, but the heroes were trying to get free. Robin was trying everything he could to get free, but without his utility belt and gloves, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. As he let out a frustrated sigh and looked to the spot where Tigress and Jay were; he noticed something was happening with the young archer/martial artist. She had one hand free and was working on freeing the other after her ankles were free.

"Careful, Tigress." Robin said, thankful to be able to speak again.

"Can you keep an eye out for Zoom?" Tigress asked, still focused on using the small knife that the boy wonder now saw.

"Yea." Robin answered, but he was a little worried, as sometimes he couldn't even keep track of Bart.

Just as Tigress cut through the last of the rope and was reaching up for the shock collar around her neck….. "Tigress, get out of here."

Tigress quickly got the collar off, yet she couldn't just leave Jay and Robin, but she did have an idea, she'd hide until Zoom was gone then get herself, Robin, Jay, Wally and Bart out of there. There was a small stack of boxes that would serve as a great temporary hiding place. Just as she ducked down behind the boxes, Zoom and 'Kid Zoom' came in. When the villainous speedster saw the empty chair, he dropped something and sped over to the spot.

"She can't have gotten far. Bart, you look for Wally's girl while I get Barry into his new home." Zoom said, and with that he picked Barry back up and headed out of the room.

Tigress tensed when she heard Barry's name, and knew she had to get out of there and fast. She knew Bart would only recapture her to keep everyone safe, and now that Zoom had Barry, there was no telling what he could get Bart to do. Soon enough, as she moved to sneak away, the boxes creaked and that's when Bart zipped over there.

"Put up a fight, but I think I can get you out of here, that way at least one of my friends is safe." Bart whispered.

"I'll let everyone know what's going on." Tigress whispered back.

Just then, 'Kid Zoom' punched at her, but she was able to dodge it and get about three feet away. Bart ran over to her and she was ready for a fight, but he helped her escape by creating small tornadoes with his arms and that threw her out of the building…and into the sea surrounding the small island.

"Bart….." Jay said.

"Don't worry, she's safe." Bart told his great grandfather.

"Bart, Wally's in the building, but he's in a coma." Robin told his teammate.

Bart was about to go after his evil grandfather, but he couldn't…..there was no telling what he would do now that he had all four speedsters in his control.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Waters around Zoom's Island

Sportsmaster, Cheshire and their help arrived at the edge of the island, but Cheshire was quick to get out of the boat they took. She saw something floating in the water and recognized it.

"Come on little girl; we have a job to do." Sportsmaster said, knowing that his daughter was curious.

"Forget it Crusher, I know what's going on here; you can investigate more for the Great One, but I'm out of here…..for good." Cheshire said as she turned around after picking up the human body from the water. After the underlings and Sportsmaster were off the boat, Cheshire took it and returned to America.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zoom's Island

Bart went to tell his villainous grandfather that Tigress had escaped, but Zoom didn't seem too upset by this.

"It will take some time, but soon, Flash will be no more." Zoom stated. "Don't worry about Tigress; besides catching Barry, my plan includes getting back at the twins, along with Batman, Green Arrow and that red haired archer."

Bart was shocked, and he also figured it out; Zoom was hoping that one of the captive heroes WOULD get away. He had to get everyone away from Zoom, but he was going to need some help.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Washington D.C.; Five Hours Later

The boat arrived on the waters of the United States capital and the two occupants; one of whom just regained consciousness disembarked.

"You alright, sis?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Yea, I'm fine…thanks Jade." The blonde said.

"We'll get them out of there; during the times you were conscious you told me what was going on." Jade told her sister.

"Why help, isn't it in your nature to CAUSE the mayhem?" The blonde said.

"Well, Artemis, to be honest, your little sidekick friends came to me in Gotham and asked for my help. With this being the second time this Zoom has hurt you in some way; I couldn't take it anymore, but we need to get to Roy so he can contact them." Jade told Artemis.

"Sidekick friends….Gotham; so Nightwing and Flamebird came to you?" Artemis asked as they neared a building and Cheshire walked into said building.

"They know I care about you, plus I think my various….skills played a part as well." Jade said.

"That's the twins for you." Artemis said smiling as they came to a door in the (now seen to be) apartment building.

Jade opened the door with a key and walked in; the apartment itself was pretty run down, but for Jade and Roy Harper (Red Arrow), it was the perfect home for now. Just as Jade shut the door, laughter was heard and Roy came walking into the room with little Lian in his arms.

"Artemis, you got away from Zoom." Roy stated as he handed Lian to Jade and hugged his sister in law.

He still didn't like the fact that she had lied to the team, and well he was Roy, but knowing that a teammate and family member had been through hell; he had to comfort her.

"Yea, thanks to Bart, but we have to go back…..Roy, Wally's still alive, I saw him with Zoom. He wasn't killed; he was just trapped in another dimension." Artemis said as she hugged her brother in law back then released him and pushed him back.

Roy couldn't believe it, his lost little brother was back, and he had to help save him.

"So let's go, we'll talk to the team, I know this is their mission." Roy said.

"I'll run Lian over to mom's and then we can go, it won't take long." Jade said, and so she went to pack a diaper bag for her little girl.

"While that's going on, I need to talk to Batman and the other founders of the League." Artemis said.

"What's up?" Roy asked his fellow archer.

"She's given up the League of Shadows for good; I want to see if she would be accepted into the team, then earn her way into the League." Artemis said.

"It's crazy, but I think it could happen." Roy said as he smiled at Artemis. "Nice look by the way."

"It's from when I was undercover with Kaldur. I figured after Wally disappeared, I needed a change." Artemis said.

"It suits you." Roy said and with that he walked out of the room and a couple of minutes later he returned as Red Arrow.

The two then left out and headed to the nearest Zeta tube to head to Watchtower and have a meeting with the League.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; Ten Minutes Later

The ENTIRE League was called in and they were ready to hear Tigress' proposal.

"Members of the Justice League; I know my past and parentage caused some strife with Red Arrow and others were worried that I would return to my father's view on how to use my abilities, but I think I've proven myself enough. I stand before you right now to ask that my sister Jade or Cheshire as some of you may know her be granted acceptance to the team, and once she has proven herself to us, she could be considered for the League." Tigress stated. Her voice never wavered and she stared down the League.

"Can you give us a few minutes to discuss this among ourselves?" Black Canary, the current leader of the League said and with that Tigress nodded and left the room for a moment.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; Thirty Minutes Later

Artemis Crock was starting to worry as it had been a while since the League asked her to leave. Soon enough, the doors opened up and Hawkman came walking out.

"The League has made their decision." The male Thanagarian said.

Tigress walked back in with him and she stood before the League, a little nervous about hearing their decision.

"After discussing everything, and even checking with Nightwing and Flamebird about Jade's intentions, she IS allowed on the team, but to be honest, we don't think she will ever be accepted into the League, at least not in the foreseeable future." Black Canary informed the young girl.

Even though the League was out of the question, her sister was allowed to join the team and that made Tigress happy. "Thank you; I will let her know. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the team and let them know I'm okay."

Black Canary nodded in response to her request to leave and Tigress headed out.

"Do you really think letting an assassin on the team is the best choice." Captain Marvel asked.

"The twins told me a while back what M'gann told them after she escaped from Black Manta. While Sportsmaster was only there to protect his reputation as an assassin, Cheshire was there to avenge her sister, before finding out the whole 'killing' was a cover to help the team infiltrate the Light." Batman told the '15' year old Captain Marvel.

Everyone there knew Batman was right, as stories of M'gann's capture had gotten around the League, but some of the members then looked at Red Arrow; knowing that Jade was his wife.

"I think this time she means it, she did leave me for a while, but I found out it wasn't to return to a life of crime, it was just, a side benefit, as she put it. She wanted to keep our daughter away from me while I was obsessed with finding Speedy. After I found out where he was and we freed him; Jade felt that it was over with. She did return to Ra's only because the twins came to her after Artemis was captured and knew that if anyone would have any ideas, it would be him. I didn't vote yes just because she's my wife, I voted yes because I feel that she has proven herself a hero." Red Arrow remarked.

"He's right; everyone has the right to receive a change of heart. The Fates change people's lives all the time so what makes Cheshire any different." Wonder Woman said, and with the word of a second founding member backing Jade up, everyone else was appeased in their decision.

YJIJIYJIYJI

Gotham City; Two Hours Later

"Jade, please be careful, I remember how Artemis was when this Zoom had her last time, I'm glad she's uninjured…physically this time, but still she was shocked several times." Paula Crock told her oldest daughter, but it was just then that the door to the apartment opened up and Tigress came walking through.

She removed her mask, and ran to her mother, giving her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Artemis." Paula said as she returned the hug.

"Well, not everyone's alright, but that WILL change. Wally's alive, but he was somehow injured in the other dimension he was trapped in. Zoom got him out, but I haven't seen him since." Artemis said as the hug broke. "I don't know how you'll take this Jade, but I talked to the League, and you're part of the team…..that is if you want the position."

"As your friend Nightwing would say, I'm whelmed. I've seen how your skills worked to help you as a hero, so why not…..I'll give it a shot." Jade said; smiling at her little sister.

"Well then, we need to get to the team and figure out a way to get Jay, Robin, Wally and Bart out of Zoom's clutches." Artemis said, and with that she put her mask back on.

Jade smiled at her sister, and placed her mask back on. The two sisters then headed out, ready to help the team and save those captured by Zoom.

* * *

So, Jade has been accepted to the team after years as an assassin. Will the team accept her or will they attack the minute she enters Watchtower. You'll just have to wait and see with Chapter Nine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Watchtower; Three Minutes Later

"Recognized Tigress B07; Cheshire B27"

The team members that were there sprang into defensive stances at the mention of Cheshire's name and they were ready to fight her.

"Oh great, word didn't get to the team of my change of heart." Jade said as she walked out and held her hands up.

"How did she get access to Watchtower?!" Mal Duncan AKA Guardian said as he was ready to punch the ex-assassin's lights out.

All of a sudden water came right for Cheshire and she easily dodged it, but then it moved in her direction and captured her. Only her upper arms were trapped so she threw something with her forearm and it exploded, destroying the water whip that was around her. As the water let her go, the ex-assassin was almost too slow to dodge an electric blast that was heading her way.

"Interesting, but still not good enough." Cheshire said as she crouched down and dodged Static's attack.

Beast Boy went next and tried to use a boa constrictor form to catch her, but she dodge that as well and was able to paralyze the 13 year old hero with three perfect finger strikes to his body, and that's when everyone else was ready to attack.

"It's alright, team." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Red Arrow coming from a part of Watchtower that was League only. Cheshire then fixed the nerve strike she performed on Beast Boy and he was back to his normal self.

"Red Arrow; why is SHE here. She's a villain and is probably here to kill us all." Beast Boy shouted, ready to transform into an animal to help fight Cheshire…..agian.

"Tigress came to the ENTIRE league with a proposition; we decided that Cheshire would be given a chance as a hero. Cheshire has turned her back on the League of Shadows and it seems that she's accepted her sister's invitation to join the team." Red Arrow said.

The team was very wary about it, but when Nightwing and Flamebird came out of the small crowd and walked up to Jade Nguyen Crock-Harper, the team knew that this was for real.

"You know you two can be very persuasive. I saw Artemis get blasted out of the building on a small island near Ra's Al Ghul's League of Shadows base. Sportsmaster didn't care, so I had enough of him and brought Artemis back to the states." Jade said.

"It doesn't matter what side of the law you're on when a family member is in trouble. That's when a person's true nature comes out." Flamebird said.

"Right now we need to figure out a way to get our other teammates back from Zoom." Nightwing said, and that's when he turned his attention to Aqualad to see what the team's leader had planned.

"First off, I trust Roy's judgment about you Cheshire as well as your sister's, so welcome to the team. Now, we know that Professor Zoom is the villain we are dealing with, so we must proceed with caution. Tigress; is there anything you can tell us about Zoom's island." Aqualad asked.

"It's small and the building is loaded with tons of traps. We had just entered the building when we were separated from Robin. The only reason I was captured is I couldn't stand to see Joan get hurt anymore." Tigress said; a sad tone in her voice about the whole thing.

"Joan Garrick told us the explanation for you getting her out of there, and you are correct, Robin is young, but she could not have taken anymore. I am glad that you are safe now, but we still have teammates in his clutches." Aqualad said.

They started coming up with a plan, and Cheshire was actually accepting being a hero now, seeing that these young heroes worked well as a team.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Zoom's Island; Same Time

It didn't take long for Zoom to get the League of Shadows assassins out of his building, and now he was ready to FINALLY get Flash's speed as his own. What Batman and the other League members didn't know what that Zoom had a backup machine like the one from three years ago. Right now, he had Barry strapped into one of the FIVE pods left over from the Reach. It would take time get Jay and Bart strapped in as he was going to get all four speedsters' connection to the Speed Force at once, so he was waiting for the right time, and with that, he went to get Wally.

Just then; Barry started to wake up. "Ohhhh…..what happened?"

"Hello, Barry, I hope you enjoyed your last mission as a speedster. Once I'm able to get Bart knocked out I'll have you all. Jay was too easy to knock out, but my grandson will pose a challenge." Zoom said as Barry started struggling but with the Reach pod closed, he couldn't move his arms or legs at all.

"You won't get away with this; Thawne." Barry said; anger in his voice.

"Oh Barry; I'm going to get away with it, I still have Bart's little friend Robin, and he'd do anything to keep him safe." Zoom said.

Meanwhile out in the room where Robin was still restrained, Bart was pacing back and forth at a quick speed. He had to get his teammate out of there, but how was he going to do that.

"Bart; it's alright, you get out of here and try to save your family." Robin said, still trying to wiggle out of the restraints.

"I can come back for Flash, Wally and Jay; but I won't leave you here any longer." Kid Flash said.

Just then, Bart made the decision and so he went to the controls to the crane that was holding Robin in the air and activated the lower function. It didn't take long before Robin was standing on his feet, and Bart was unhooking the wire that held him in the air a moment ago.

"I'm sure Dick or Reiena can get you out of these restraints, but at least you'll be out of Zoom's clutches." Bart told his friend.

Just as he was about to pick Tim up, Bart heard footsteps heading his way and knew that he had to move fast.

"Alright, time to finish this up, grandson….what the hell." Zoom said as he saw Bart carrying Robin.

"I'm getting as many of my friends away from you as I possibly can." Bart said and with that he streaked out of the room, with Zoom fuming at what just happened.

"It doesn't matter, soon enough you'll come back for your family, and that's when I'll get you." Zoom said out loud, but no one heard him.

YJIYJIYJI

Gotham City; One Hour Later

'Kid Zoom' got into Gotham City and had a plan for getting Robin some help. He was instructed by his friend to take him to a spot he would be safe till his mentors could get to him.

"Activate my comm, Bruce and the others will come to its signal." Robin said.

"I can't leave you here; what if some Gotham villains come along."

"Don't worry; this is a secluded; as far as I know there has been know villains around here." Robin said.

"Tim; I just….." Bart started to say.

"Bart, it's alright, just get out of that outfit and go save your family. I'm sure the team's already got a plan together, and will need you to distract Zoom while they get to his island." Tim said, knowing that Bart knew who he was.

"Alright; thanks Tim." Bart said and with that; he pressed Robin's comm link and then took off.

After he was sure that Bart was safe, Tim let out a sigh "Good luck Bart, and stay safe."

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; Right after Bart left Robin in Gotham

Batgirl was manning the computers as the rest of the tema was getting ready to go to Zoom's island to save the speedsters and Robin. All of a sudden, a screen popped up and Batgirl was shocked at what was on it.

"All Gotham heroes to the monitor room." Batgirl said as she activated the speaker system.

It didn't take long before Batman, Nightwing, and Flamebird were there. "What's going on, Barbara?" Nightwing asked.

"It's Tim's comm link; it just got activated and I'm tracking it now…..he's in Gotham." Batgirl said as she turned from the computer screen to her fellow Gotham heroes.

"Nightwing and I will go and check it out, while Flamebird and Batgirl join the other squads in the raid on Zoom's island. Be careful as we've heard that it is close to the League of Shadows base of operations." Batman said.

Flamebird and Batgirl nodded and headed off to get with their squads but before the Dark Knight and original Boy Wonder moved, Batman saw that Nightwing was worried.

"What if this is a ploy to catch us off guard. It could just be Tim's comm there." Nightwing stated.

"Don't worry, Dick; even if it is his comm; we'll get Tim away from Zoom." Batman told his first son.

Nightwing just looked at his father and smiled; he knew that Bruce was right and with that the two Gotham heroes headed out to check out the source of the comm signal.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long; but between the holiday season, and working on my collab series with Malaizjan Dejesus; I've been kinda stuck on this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Central City; Five Minutes Later

Bart made his stop at home quick and he was back to being Kid FLASH. He wanted to head back to the island and get his family out of there; but he also knew that Tim was right: he had to distract Zoom while the team figured out a plan. He still had the comm that his evil grandfather switched out with his team comm, and so he used that to contact Zoom.

"I know you can hear me, Zoom; and if you want me, you have to catch me." Kid Flash said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE….WHEN I GET YOU I'LL…." Was all Zoom said before the connection was severed and Bart put the comm in his snack compartments (thank you Wally).

With the distraction in its early stages, Kid Flash took off running and was going to keep running as long as he could to keep Zoom away from the island.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Gotham City, Ten Minutes Later

Nightwing was following Tim's comm and soon enough he and Batman were atop Wayne Enterprises. There was one place Tim liked to sit when they started patrol from this building and Nightwing was there in a heartbeat.

"Robin!" Nightwing semi shouted as he saw the little brother leaning up against the large W that made up the name of the building.

"I knew it wouldn't be long." Robin said as he looked up from his with a smile on his face.

"How'd you get away?" Was Batman's first question, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Bart couldn't take it anymore; so while Zoom was doing something with Jay; I think he said he was going to put him in a pod to transfer his Speed Force connection, Bart had enough and got me out of there." Robin answered as Nightwing untied his legs.

"He's defiantly an Allen." Nightwing stated as he moved around and started getting the arm restraints off.

"Bruce, there's a BIG problem…..Zoom got Barry, and Wally's alive, he's just in a coma right now." Tim said as Nightwing finally got his wrists restraints.

"We know; Jaime got the message to us." Batman said as Robin stood up and rubbed his free wrists to get the blood circulating again.

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked.

"The others are still getting that figured out, so how about we go join them." Nightwing said; showing off his patented smile.

Robin returned the smile, and with that, the two young Gotham heroes headed out and toward the nearest Zeta Tube. Batman remained behind and as he examined the restraints, he knew there was something familiar about them; then he remembered all the data he read about the Reach technology. With the restraints tucked away under his cape, Batman headed for a different Gotham Zeta Tube and went to the Batcave.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; Ten Minutes Later

"Recognized Nightwing B01; Robin B20"

Batman had arrived after dropping off the restraints, and everyone there, which was the whole original team and most of the new team, turned when they heard Robin's arrival announced. La'gaan, who was back from Atlantis; ran over and placed a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"It's good to see you back, Robin." La'gaan stated.

"Thanks, Lagoon Boy, but right now we need to get Wally, Barry and Jay away from Zoom while Bart keeps him busy." Robin said, starting to worry about Bart's safety.

"We are ready to go." Aqualad said, and with that the rest of the team stood at attention, showing the youngest Gotham hero that they were ready as well.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Robin asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way to Zoom's island." Flamebird said as she stepped up to her little 'brother'.

It was then that the third Robin noticed someone and pulled out a couple of birdarangs. "How did Cheshire get here?" he said with a batglare.

"Relax, birdie, I'm on your side now, I've had it with Crusher and the League of Shadows." Cheshire stated.

Robin was still wary about this, but then he saw his own Gotham family's faces, he knew that she was telling the truth. With that squared away, everyone that was heading to the island went to the Zeta Tubes

"Recognized Nightwing B01; Aqualad B02; Superboy B04; Miss Martian B05; Red Arrow B06; Tigress B07; Flamebird B08; Batgirl B16; Lagoon Boy B18; Robin B20; Guardian B24; Cheshire B27"

Batman remained behind to see what all he could do monitoring the situation.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Tibet; three minutes later

Kid Flash was running as fast as he could but soon enough, even at the speed he was running, he heard his grandfather coming up behind him. Zoom was soon at the young speedster's side, and Bart could see that his grandfather was pissed off beyond belief.

"You're really going to do this, Bart!" Zoom questioned, but with them being at the same speed, they could hear each other.

"Sorry, Zoom; I may be your grandson, but I grew up to become a hero. You want to take away my speed, then you'll have to catch me." Bart said, and with that, he went even faster and got ahead of Zoom.

Zoom growled at this betrayal, but he knew he would be able to catch Bart if he steered him in the right direction.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

Bioship; Hall of Justice

It didn't take long to rebuild, and the earth bound base for the Justice League was back up. Even though the Watchtower was revealed to the public, the majority of them accepted the hall of justice as a public area from the League. Everyone that wasn't a part of the Batfamily piled into Bioship, and the Batwing was ready with the four Gotham heroes.

"Everyone has their assignments, when we arrive at the island, get to work." Aqualad said over the mental link M'gann had set up.

All the young heroes answered 'YES' at once, and that's when the two vehicles headed out.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

After three laps around the earth

Bart had inadvertently run so far into the Arctic that he arrived at a place that brought sadness to the League and team for over a month. It was then that he froze as he saw the 21st MFD buried in the snow. Even though he knew Wally was out of the Speed Force; Bart was stunned to be back at the exact place that he lost his cousin.

Just as he was about to start running again, a blur ran past him but was able to punch him in the kidney first. With Kid Flash in pain from the speed punch the blur returned and was able to punch him in the stomach, chest and a karate chop to the neck. Bart went down, and hard; but he was able to look up and saw Zoom standing over him, his red eyes glaring right into his soul.

"I'll show you what happens to those that turn their backs on me." Zoom said as he reared his arm back and just started speed punching Bart everywhere.

It took about five minutes, and that was five minutes of hell to the young speedster. By the time Zoom was done, Bart's suit was bloody and even torn in some places as Zoom had decided to pull out a knife and cut at key medical points on his grandson's body that would bleed profusely. Bart was bleeding out; and Zoom wanted it that way.

With his target captured, Zoom picked him up and took off for his island.

* * *

Oh crap, is Zoom really going to let his grandson die, or will the team save him in time; you'll have to wait and see with chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Zoom's Island

It didn't take long for Bioship and the Batwing arrived soon enough and everyone went to help get the captured speedsters out of their predicament. When they got into the building on the small island, which didn't take long with Nightwing's hacking skills; they followed Robin and Tigress into the building as the two pretty much knew the way around.

"What about any traps?" Guardian asked.

"He's probably so pissed off at Bart that he didn't bother with traps." Robin said, knowing that Zoom had to be mad with his grandson.

"Okay Robin, you were here the longest; which way did Zoom take Jay?" Aqualad asked, ready to fight should Zoom return.

"This way." Robin said, and after receiving a nod from Aqualad and Nightwing, the third Robin led the way for the older heroes to find the captive speedsters.

It wasn't long before they entered the room that Zoom was using to store the transfer machine, and everyone was shocked that three of the four heroic speedsters were trapped within. La'gaan had recognized the individual pods as those from the Reach, but the twins and Tigress also recognized them from three years ago.

"So, he found abandoned Reach pods in the future and rewired them." Nightwing said as he examined the console.

"Is it safe to get them out?" Batgirl asked.

Nightwing typed on his holo computer for a minute; then nodded. With that; the heroes went over to the pods and opened them. Jay was waking up right away and so was Barry, but the senior members of the team were worried. Robin was right; Wally was in a coma, but there was also relief as they had THEIR speedster back. But he was also too heavy to carry, and Tigress looked eager to have Wally near her again. They all wanted Wally awake and talking to them. Just so they knew it was THEIR Wally.

"Hello Megan; why don't I try entering Wally's mind and pull him out of the coma." Miss Martian stated.

"Take me with you." Tigress said, she wanted to be with Wally, and if this was the first step to bring him back to consciousness, then she had to do it.

"Alright." Miss Martian said, and with that she focused on Wally.

Soon enough the Martian and assassin trained archer were standing still as if they were entranced.

Inside Wally's Mind

M'gann and Artemis appeared and were surprised at what Wally's mind was like; it was the Batcave.

"Okay, he's not a Gotham hero, so why the Batcave." M'gann asked.

"Wally spent a lot of his childhood here after he met Dick and Reiena." Artemis said.

"I always knew they were close, but wow." M'gann said, and with that, the two started walking around to find Wally's mental self.

As they did explore the cave, the two heroines noticed that there were parts of it that had been disrupted, and even some of the technology there had been destroyed.

It wasn't long till Artemis found the medical bay and that's where she found her target. Wally's mental self was lying on the single bed there. The two heroines ran over to the bed, and they saw that 'Wally' was pretty beat up.

"What happened when Zoom went into the Speed Force to save him." Artemis quietly asked.

They then noticed the front of his uniform was completely charred and the entire lightning bolt emblem was gone, showing his bare chest. It was then that a groan escaped the 21 year old speedster started moving.

"Wally?!" Artemis asked; excitement in her voice.

"Let him fully wake up." M'gann said as she caught Artemis before she went to her soulmate's side.

Artemis knew that M'gann was right; so she waited. It wasn't long before Wally was sitting up and the archer couldn't wait any longer. Artemis got out of M'gann's grip and tackled the speedster.

It was then that Wally hugged her back. "Hey beautiful."

The three of them then faded out of the Batcave.

Zoom's Island

Everyone was worried about the three heroes that were within Wally's mind, but soon enough, Artemis and M'gann started moving, and the room was silent as the youngest speedster started moving. His green eyes opened and the whole room erupted in celebration.

"I can't believe it." Tigress said as she ran over and lightly hugged Wally.

"I'm alright babe; don't…." Wally started to say, but he was soon holding his ribs after the hug was released.

"What happened to put you in a coma?" Nightwing asked; still in shock that his best friend was back.

Wally didn't like to think about it; but he was sure everyone wanted to know. "Zoom came into the Speed Force and before I knew it he attached a bomb to my chest. I hit the wall or whatever and now I'm here."

_"Guys, I just heard a sonic boom, it might be Professor Zoom returning." _Superboy mentally told the team.

After Superboy's warning; everyone was hurrying to get the captives out of the building and into Bioship. Just as they were nearing the front door, Superboy was sent flying though it by a small horizontal tornado. The boy of steel was blown into the nearby crates and the Gotham heroes had a feeling they were going to have to go into phase two.

"So, you all thought you could free my captives, well I'll show you otherwise." A voice said.

Those that knew the voice were ready to fight, and so the others that were not helping speedsters were also ready, as they were following the senior members of the team. When the owner of the voice finally came into view; everyone was shocked.

"I see you've noticed my grandson; well I did have to discipline him." Zoom said, throwing Bart off to the side and ready to attack the heroes.

Just as the villainous speedster took off, he was cut off by another speedster and upon looking over the speedsters; the team realized it was Wally. The two were in a fierce fight, even though Wally was still sore from the explosion.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be conscious, but once I get all FOUR of you back in the machine, I'll be the only speedster." Zoom stated.

"Over my dead body will you get all of our connections." Wally said as he punched and got Zoom right in the face.

Wally was about to punch again when Zoom caught his fist and punched back. While the two of them fought, Nightwing mentally told everyone to get Jay and Barry out of there. When he was asked about getting Bart; he said he had a plan. The others did NOT question this and so they headed out for Bioship.

_"Wally, the others are out, GO."_ Flamebird mentally told her older 'brother'.

He didn't want to, but Wally listened to one of his best friends and got away before Zoom knew what was going on. Now that he was alone his revenge was going to be aimed at his grandson, and that's who was going to lose their connection to the Speed Force. Zoom picked up the bleeding Bart and headed into the machine's room.

* * *

Oh crap, what's going to happen to Bart, and why did everyone leave him behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bioship, 100 Miles Away

They had loaded up everyone quickly, and taken off at a fast speed. Jay and Barry were not showing any signs of physical injury, but Wally was bruised all over the exposed portion of his chest. Artemis never left his side, but everyone, even Jay and Barry were worried about Bart.

"Why did we run?" Jay asked.

"It was a second part of the plan; should Professor Zoom return, the Gotham team would stay behind and stop him. Also they would free Bart should he be captured." Aqualad said, not looking at any of them.

Jay was satisfied with the answer and so the rest of the ride was quiet.

Zoom's Island

Bart was weak from the blood loss, but he still fought his grandfather with all his might. Zoom however had won the battle and gotten Bart locked into the closest pod to him. After heading to the console and typing on it for a minute, he went over to the separate pod and climbed in. As the console started activating, Zoom felt something was wrong, he wasn't becoming faster, but he was becoming SLOWER. Soon enough, his speed was completely gone, and he was normal.

Zoom's pod opened up and he got out, confused about what happened. As he looked at the console, he saw EXACTLY what happened. "I'll kill you all."

Nightwing, Flamebird, Batgirl and Robin were standing there, ready to fight and Flamebird was the first to attack. The ex-speedster may not have had his beloved speed, but he was still a good fighter.

"So, the little Cardinal grew up, glad to hear it, but still, you're no match for me." Zoom said as he blocked a punch from the 19 year old fire controller.

He then countered with a kick to her stomach; but what he didn't see while he was fighting Flamebird was that Batgirl had gotten to the pod holding Bart and opened it. Zoom heard the pod open and he went after Batgirl so he could keep his 'prize'. It wasn't until Nightwing and Flamebird double teamed him that Zoom left Batgirl alone.

Robin soon took Flamebird's place in the fight and the fire controller went to see what wounds she could close up to save the 13 year old speedster. Nightwing and Robin were ferociously fighting Zoom and the villain was actually able to get in a few hits even without his super speed.

"You think we don't have history records in my era. I know how ALL of you Gotham heroes fight, hell, I could even beat Batman in a fight." Zoom said with a grin on his face.

This infuriated the two male heroes, and so they started in a whole new direction with their fighting, and Zoom couldn't keep up. "Robin, would you like the honors?" Nightwing asked as he was able to get Zoom in a body lock that was pretty much inescapable.

"With pleasure, Nightwing." Robin said, and with that he went into a flying spin kick and was able to knock Zoom out.

After Nightwing dropped the unconscious Zoom and quickly restrained him; the two heroes joined their teammates at Bart's side as Flamebird finished up with the final deep cut. "He's going to be alright, but we have to get him back to Watchtower."

There was a collective sigh of relief and so Nightwing helped his twin sister get Bart out of the pod, and soon enough he was conscious, but weak from the blood loss. He looked around and smiled at his teammates; then he spotted his villainous grandfather.

"Wow, he's sure feeling the mode." Bart said.

"No one messes with our family." Robin stated.

"After everything that happened…..I'm still part of the 'family'." Bart said, surprised at Tim's statement.

"Wally had to do the same thing three years ago. Rei, Artemis and I were used against him." Nightwing said; a hitch in his voice.

"It was really that bad?" Bart asked; noticing the hitch.

"Don't make us talk about it." Flamebird said as she was seen glaring at Zoom as they walked past.

"Alright." Was Bart's only response as they got to the Batwing.

'Kid Flash' was helped into the last seat. Before they took off, Nightwing reached up to his Bat comm and called his mentor.

"Batman, can you send GL and Superman to get the console and one pod from the building here on the island?" Nightwing said.

"They will be there shortly, I'm sure Ra's or the League of Shadows won't bother it, seeing as Zoom had nothing to do with them. Is Zoom in custody?"

"Yes; we're leaving him here, but he is restrained." Nightwing said, and with that the connection was closed.

With that done, and after he made sure everyone was belted in; Nightwing activated the Batwing's engine and they headed out for the Hall of Justice in Washington DC to return to Watchtower and get Bart checked out completely.

YJIYJIYJIYJIYJI

Watchtower; One Hour Later

Everyone had returned from the rescue mission except the Gotham team, but Aqualad had explained it to Batman when they arrived with Jay, Barry and Wally; so the Dark Knight was not worried.

"Recognized Nightwing B01; Flamebird B08; Batgirl B16; Robin B20; Kid Flash B23"

Everyone headed to the Zeta Tubes at the mention of Bart's arrival, but when they saw the condition he was in, they let the twins get him to Med Bay. As Robin and Batgirl looked around; they saw that Jay and Barry were talking so the rest of the Gotham heroes headed out to check on Wally and see if Bart was going to be alright. Just then the Zeta Tubes activated once again.

"Recognized Superman 02"

"Zoom is secure in Belle Rev." Superman told the gathered Leaguers and Team members. "Something was off about him though; he wasn't using his super speed at all."

"I'm sure Nightwing has a reason for bringing this to Watchtower." A new voice said as John Stewert, one of the League's three Green Lanterns said.

When everyone turned around, they saw that he had the console and four pods from the machine that Barry, Jay, Wally, and Bart had been in at one time or another during this ordeal.

"Once Wally and Bart are better; we will find out." Batman said; now having a good idea of what his first son did to Zoom.

Med Bay

Artemis and Wally were talking, but he seemed better, and everyone knew it was because of his speed healing.

"Wally, you have no idea how I feel right now." Artemis said, hugging him and still being careful of any hidden injuries that were healing.

"I'm sure the senior members of the team all feel the same. I'm sorry but I had to help." Wally said, returning the hug; then he pulled her lips into a kiss.

The two started making out, and they SO wanted each other, but suddenly, someone cleared their throat. When the two separated from their make out session; they saw Bart being supported by the twins.

"Get a room you two." Bart said; having picked up that phrase during his short time in the year 2016.

The two love birds blushed, but when they saw the shape Bart was in, they could only ask questions.

"Dude what happened?" Wally said as he noticed all the cuts and blood on Bart's costume.

"Zoom decided to teach me a lesson." Bart said, but it was then that he almost collapsed.

Nightwing picked up Bart and got him to a table, while Flamebird was getting different needles ready. "He's lost too much blood."

"What type is he?" Artemis asked.

Flamebird was quick and got a sample of Bart's lost blood from his outfit and went to the computer, it didn't take but a couple of seconds before the results were on the screen.

"Type B."

"Hook me up." Artemis said, and with that she was ready to save her boyfriend's cousin.

The twins or Wally didn't argue and so Artemis was hooked up and her blood was being extracted so it could be given to Bart. It wasn't long before two pints were ready to transfuse, and Artemis was resting. Nightwing got the first bag hooked up to Bart's IV, and Wally was at Artemis' side.

It took a couple of hours, but Bart was feeling much better, and most of his cuts had STARTED to heal. "Thanks for not being mad at me guys."

"How could we be mad, Bart. You're family, and the Garricks were in trouble, and then Artemis and Tim were in that situation. Zoom manipulates people, but even if he does stay evil, at least he won't be a speedster anymore."

Bart and Wally were surprised at this, did the Gotham heroes really strip Zoom of his super speed. The twins told the story of what happened after Alpha Squad left the island. Bart remembered being attacked, and told what happened to him in the Arctic. Wally didn't care how his chest felt right now, he wanted to go to Belle Rev and kick Zoom's butt from there around the world about 20 times.

"We do have a surprise though; once Bart's feeling better after the transfusion that is." Reiena said, knowing what her brothers had done.

"Alright." Bart and Wally agreed at the same time, so the twins and Artemis headed out to give them some time to rest up.

Artemis however returned after a minute and kissed Wally with a passion unlike any other. It was just a second later that Nightwing returned and pulled her out of the room. "Alright, that's enough; you two can be bunnies another time."

"I think that goes to Conner and M'gann," Wally joked.

Artemis went over and smacked the speedster then kissed him again.

"I think right now the title goes to you guys." Nightwing remarked.

Then Artemis reluctantly left Wally alone. Bart looked on with confusion. Why was everyone mentioning bunnies? It didn't matter right now; and so with that out of his mind; the 13 year old speedster closed his eyes to rest. It wasn't long before Wally was asleep as well.

Two Weeks Later

Every hero had been curious about the machine that John Stewert had brought into Watchtower. After a week, it had been placed into storage, but five heroes from the Team had made their way to the storage room and the tall ebony haired male hero was checking the console to see if the energy was still there.

"Why bring us here, Dick?" Bart asked, curious as usual.

"Back at the island Zoom was using as his base, I switched a few things with the console and was able to remove HIS connection to the Speed Force. Now, we can help one of you become faster if you want." Dick said.

Wally and Bart were speechless; was it really possible for one of them to get this connection.

"Do you really want to fool with that, Dick?" Artemis asked.

"There was another reason we waited for Wally and Bart to be back to 100%; Dick and I did some checking, and found a way to reverse the settings, so the pods that Stewert brought here can GIVE the connection rather than remove it." The dark haired girl said.

"We could share it." Wally said.

"I don't know Wally; my connection is generational; yours was a recreated accident. You take the WHOLE connection; then maybe you can keep pace with me and Gramps." Bart remarked. "Also, I know you wanted to stay out of the hero game; but since Artemis is back in as Tigress; how about you come back too." Bart said.

"You'd give up being Kid Flash?" Wally asked his cousin.

"You were the first one, and until you die or lose your connection, I want you to be the only kid flash there is." Bart said. "The name Impulse was my creation, well actually Beastboy said it and I liked it."

Wally thought over this for a moment, and that's when he finally decided. "Alright; I'll take Zoom's connection to the Speed Force and you can go back to being Impulse."

"Totally crash." Bart said, and with that, Wally went and got in the first pod.

Reiena went over and checked his vitals while Nightwing started the process of transferring the connection. Everything went great, and that's when the pod opened and Wally sat up.

The four not in pods watched the third heroic speedster, and soon enough he smiled. "I feel it, I'm faster than I use to be."

"Care to test that?" Bart questioned; a grin on his face.

"What do you say babe, a quick trip around the world?" Wally asked his girlfriend.

"Ummm; I thought you'd never ask." Artemis said, and with that Wally picked her up bridal style.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Bart asked.

"Paris." Wally AND Artemis said.

With that, the five of them headed out, and to the Zeta Tubes. Dick and Reiena stayed on Watchtower to follow their progress.

Ten Minutes Later

It didn't take long before the two speedsters and Artemis were announced as arriving back at Watchtower.

"That was so crash, Wally, I can't believe it, you're faster than I am, but don't let Gramps know." Bart said, a smile on his face that told the 21 year old speedster that he was happy to have his cousin back.

"It will take some time to work on the control of the excess power, but hey, why not…..the Wall-man is BACK." Wally said, then he was attacked by Artemis and the two were once again kissing passionately.

"Bart, why don't you head home to Central City; the four of us need to talk." Dick said.

"Alright, I'm sure Joan has dinner ready anyway." Bart said and as if on cue his stomach growled.

Everyone laughed, and so the 13 year old headed out to return home.

"I swear, I think you two are going to have kids before any of us." Dick stated.

"Well, you never know." Wally said, smiling at his friend.

"Artemis, please keep him in line for a while, I know we all missed him, but….." Reiena said, it was then that Wally started pouting, but Reiena smirked at him and so he knew she was kidding.

"Glad to have you back bro." Dick said.

Reiena didn't say anything as she hugged him. Wally knew that Reiena missed him more than she was showing, but he didn't call her out on it. He did return the hug, and after a few seconds the two released the embrace.

"So…..Kid Flash; how about we head to your favorite diner." Dick asked. "Rei and I are buying."

Wally perked up; and oh man was he about to vibrate right through the floor. Artemis knew that was the answer the twins were looking for, and so she just grabbed Wally's arm and looked at the twins. "Alright, and I'll make sure he doesn't cause you two to go broke."

The twins laughed, and on the inside they were beaming as they had their older brother back. It was then that all four senior members headed out of the storage room to Zeta to Gotham for a good meal.

* * *

So, Wally's back as Kid Flash, and Bart resumes his old identity. Will anything more happen to the speedster family? I don't know, this is where the story ends, but hey, if inspiration should hit, there may be another story, but right now this is it.


End file.
